


Prompt - R2, dreams

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [28]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: People don't believe droids dream.





	

People say that droids don’t dream. But that’s because droids don’t talk to people about them.

Artoo dreamt. After what happened at the temple. After what happened with Ben. 

Luke was gone. He asked Artoo to keep the secret. His secret. Luke could bear the pain no more. He would vanish, go far away, seek atonement for his failures. Before he left, he gave Artoo part of the path but buried it deep, kept it hidden. 

And so when those he loved were frantic with loss and longing for Luke, Artoo slept.

And searched his dreams. 

He dreamt of long ago, and far away. 

He dreamt of a silver ship, flying under fire. Of watching his fellows die as they tried to save the ship. 

He dreamt of a Queen, hiding under the dress of a handmaiden, cleaning him. Thanking him.

He dreamt of a boy on a planet of sand and heat. 

And for a moment he dreams of two boys. Both children of the sandy place, so many years apart. 

He dreams of a protocol droid, half-finished and silly. How could he have known then that the same silly, stuck up droid would be his dearest friend. 

He dreamt of other worlds, other adventures. Of that first little boy, grown to a man. A great warrior. He dreamt of war; of close calls and even closer escapes. Of all the frightening moments and triumphant ones. 

And on and on he dreamt. Through the lives of rebels and smugglers, crooks and heroes. Through all the dreams of all the people and droids and sentients he had known.

Back to the world of sand. Back to a boy dreaming of better things. A young hero, waiting to be.

Luke hid the secret deep, the path to lead his loved ones to him, when the time was right. Artoo trusted that Luke would know when that time was. 

So as more young men and women rose, found their strength and became the heroes the galaxy needed, Artoo dreamt.


End file.
